


Lo que es mejor para el Cielo

by AndryAL



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, God - Freeform, Humanidad, Humanity, Sad, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndryAL/pseuds/AndryAL
Summary: Sabemos que a Gabriel no le importa mucho la humanidad pero ¿sabemos por qué?
Kudos: 4





	Lo que es mejor para el Cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que os guste, si veo que es así, podría tener mas capítulos.  
PS Prepara tu sentimientos.

“¿Por qué?” Se preguntaba, Gabriel, mientras corría de forma frenética para avisar del peligro. Avisar de los planes que, escuchando una conversación que no debía, se enteró “¿Por qué hacer esto a su propio hijo?” Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro del ángel, un rostro que expresaba terror, incomprensión e incredulidad.

Deseaba poder volar o tele-transportarse para llegar antes a su destino, pero era demasiado arriesgado. No quería llamar la atención del Cielo, si se enteraran de sus intenciones...No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias. Estaba dispuesto a pagar un alto precio, pero sólo cuando hubiera cumplido su propósito. Giró por una de las callejuelas, hacia la casa en la que sus sentidos le decían que estaba Él.

Llegó a la puerta correcta, con el rostro ahora lleno de esperanza, pero esto duró sólo un segundo. Cuando la mano de Gabriel estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, un haz de luz se formó desde el cielo y le rodeó.

\- ¡NO!¡NO!- gritó el ángel, sollozando.

Pero nadie podía oír sus gritos. Gabriel desplegó sus alas y las agitó de forma desesperada, pero era inútil, no podía escapar del haz de luz y, mientras ascendía hacia el Cielo, notaba como su esperanza se rompía en mil pedazos. La luz se volvió más intensa por un instante en el que Gabriel no podía ver nada. Cuando volvio a ser capaz a ver, estaba ante Ella.

\- Ma-madre- tartamudeó, Gabriel, tragó saliva.-¿Ocurre algo? No sueles convocarme así, a no ser que sea por una emergencia.

Inmediatamente después de hablar, Gabriel se sintió estúpido, de nada sirve fingir, porque Ella lo sabe todo. “Sabe que sabes por qué estás aquí, idiota” pensó el ángel. Pero Ella ignoró esta mentira.

\- Sabes que es una emergencia, Gabriel.  
\- S-sí, Madre.

Gabriel no pudo aguantar más la mirada de Ella, una mirada serena, pero con una clara cólera en el fondo, en su lugar, el ángel echó su mirada al suelo de nubes que había entre ellos.

\- Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente me temo.- Ella hizo una tensa pausa- Mírame cuando te hablo.- añadió, con tono severo.

Gabriel tembló un momento ante la voz que sonaba como una tormenta y, con mucha dificultad, volvió a mirar a los ojos a Ella.

\- Un ángel, no debe cuestionar y mucho menos intentar desbaratar los planes que yo he diseñado para con mi creación.

El pánico se apoderó tanto de Gabriel que a penas podía mantenerse en pie, quería volver a mirar al suelo, pero no se atrevió. Permaneció callado, apenas controlando los temblores.

\- Si yo he decidido que Jesús de Nazareth debe morir, así será. Intentar avisarle de todo lo que tengo planeado para él, para que esto no ocurra, es una falta que, de ningún modo, puedo pasar por alto.

Entonces Gabriel se quebró por completo, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, sus brazos y alas extendidas, caídas sobre las nubes. Por supuesto, el ángel no sabía nada sobre lo que venía después de la muerte de Jesús. Nadie, excepto Ella, conocía la segunda parte del plan, y ésto era exactamente lo que Ella buscaba al ocultarlo. Era una "prueba de lealtad".

\- Pe-pero Madre- sollozó- ¡Él es tu hijo!¿Por qué hacer que tu hijo sea ase-

La voz de Gabriel se quebró, dándose cuenta de la otra falta que acababa de añadir a su lista. 

\- Perdóname Madre, por favor.- suplicó, con la voz ahogada entre el llanto.- Yo...Nos dijiste que debíamos amar a los humanos y fue ese amor el que me empujó a hacer lo que hice.

\- Ya es suficiente Gabriel. Debes ser castigado por tus acciones contra mi voluntad.

Gabriel se rindió. ¿Era el fin entonces?¿Iba a caer por mostrar su amor hacia la creación de su Madre?  
Obediente, seguía mirándola a Ella, aunque necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo. Gabriel encogió las alas y se rodeó con sus propios brazos, esperando lo peor.

\- No caerás esta vez, Gabriel- dijo Ella, como contestando a sus pensamientos.

Los ojos del ángel se abrieron de par en par, confundido.

\- Está bien amar...

Su voz era ahora más calmada y calló por un momento, pero Gabriel no se atrevió a sentir esperanza con esas palabras.

\- Pero- añadió- no puedo permitir que ese amor interfiera con mis planes.

Allí estaba, Gabriel se dio cuenta ahora, la voz de Ella era calmada, sí, pero también fría. Un frío abrumador que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Gabriel.

\- Entre tu amor, sincero y puro, y tu lealtad al Cielo, elegiré lo segundo.

Gabriel se levantó de forma brusca, impulsado por unas fuerzas cuyo origen él desconocía por completo.

\- ¡Madre!- sollozó con las manos alzadas en gesto de súplica- Por favor...No-

-¡Silencio ahora!

Gabriel volvió a caer de rodillas, las fuerzas repentinas le habían abandonado. Se rodeó con sus alas a modo de escudo, un escudo completamente inútil.   
El ángel no sabía que era exactamente lo que Ella planeaba hacer pero, de algún modo, sabía que prefería la Caída.

\- He decidido cuál será tu castigo, Gabriel- dijo Ella, de nuevo con aquella voz calmada y fría- a partir de ahora no serás capaz de sentir amor hacia nada excepto al cumplimiento de tus tareas en el Cielo o a realizar acciones que beneficien a éste. De ese modo, la fuerza desorbitada de tu amor, será convertida en lealtad. Y nadie, ni en el Cielo ni en la Tierra, recordará tu antigua forma de ser, ni si quiera tú.- dictó Ella.

Gabriel quería hacer algo, protestar, gritar, llorar. Pero, con su corazón roto en mil pedazos, su cuerpo ya no respondía. Pensó en todos los humanos que había conocido, la felicidad que sentía viéndolos crecer. Amaba a la humanidad; el ángel cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió más aun, intentando aferrar ese amor con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sintió ese amor palpitando con fuerza y, luego...no sintió nada.

Gabriel abrió los ojos y los notó húmedos, se preguntó por qué estaban así. Se limpió las lágrimas, se alzó y miró directamente a los ojos de Ella.

\- ¿Madre?¿Cuándo...

Gabriel miró a su alrededor, confundido.

\- ¿Me has llamado?

\- Sí, Gabriel, pero ya está todo arreglado.- respondió con tono dulce- Sí... así está mucho mejor. Puedes irte ya.

Gabriel, a pesar de no comprender nada, asintió y volvió a su puesto, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que "está mucho mejor".


End file.
